Marauders: a different story
by Cassie Riddle-Cullen
Summary: Los Merodeadores: una historia diferente. Un mundo donde Voldemort no existe, donde Remus no es un licántropo, donde Peter no los traiciona, donde James y Sirius no son tan arrogantes... Donde DOS pelirrojas traerán loco a James. ¿Te animas a seguir su historia? AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Los que no, son de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia:** hay algunos párrafos tomados del primer libro.

•••̉••

Capítulo 1

Era el 1 de septiembre del año 1971. En las calles de Londres pasaban un gran número de personas con aspecto extraño. También había otros que vestían más decentemente. Lo que nadie sabía era que esas personas extrañas eran _magos_. Una de las familias mágicas más importantes estaba ahí. Eran tres personas.

El patriarca de la familia era un hombre alto, un poco corpulento, tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro _muy _revuelto, y unos ojos azul cielo. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul claro y encima una chaqueta negra. La mujer, al contrario del hombre, era menudita, tez blanca, cabello corto hasta los hombros y pelirrojo, y unos ojos avellanas. Vestía simplemente una blusa de color azul marino, falda negra, tacones de altura moderada y una chaqueta color gris. El niño en cambio, era físicamente igual al hombre. Con unas claras diferencias: cabello de un negro azabache igual de revuelto, usaba lentes de montura circular, escondiendo sus ojos avellanas. Ellos eran la familia _Potter._

La familia Potter era una antigua familia Sangre Pura. Conformaban por Charlus Potter, el padre. Dorea Potter antes Black, la madre. Y su hijo James Potter.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, se fijaron que no haya muggles en la mira y cruzaron. Cualquiera pensaría que chocarían; pero no fue así. Una vez del otro lado divisaron al gran tren escarlata.

—Pórtate bien, James —advirtió Dorea— si me llega una lechuza de que hiciste una travesura te sacaré del colegio —amenazó.

—Está bien mamá —respondió—prometo que les enviaré muchas cartas —sonrió.

Dorea también sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso, todavía sin dejar de llorar. Charlus observaba todo esto con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero se distrajo cuando oyó un silbido; era el tren, listo para partir.

Le dieron a James un último abrazo y se despidieron. James subió al tren listo para buscar un vagón vacío. Hasta que llegó al último, comprobó que no había nadie y entró. Mientras observaba a sus padres despidiéndole con la mano. El niño sonrió y se relajó en su asiento.

•••̉••

Cuando salió del tren –horas más tarde– escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó un hombre enorme. Era como cuatro veces más alto y tres veces más anchos. Con una barba espesa y unos ojos negros que irradiaban calidez. Era Rubeus Hagrid, sabía su nombre porque sus padres habían hablado de él. James se subió en un bote junto a un chico de cabello negro con un toque de azulado, peinado elegantemente, ojos gris mercurio y piel trigueña, Sirius Black el niño que conoció en el tren. Junto a ellos estaba un chico de cabello castaño ceniza, ojos mieles, algo pálido y delgaducho, Remus Lupin si no recordaba mal, y una chica pelirroja de ojos grises de la que no sabe su nombre.

— ¡Bajen sus cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y James pensó que era alguien con quien mejor no tener problemas. Sonrió irónicamente; estaba en claro que él sería el que las causaría.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha –el resto del colegio debía de estar allí–, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

La profesora McGonagall salió y todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio, James divisó a Lily Evans y a Severus Snape hablando entre susurros.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.

James observaba todo alrededor junto a Sirius Black, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**

**Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**

**Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

**Puedes tener bombines negros,**

**Sombreros altos y elegantes.**

**Pero yo soy el ****Sombrero ****Seleccionador ****de ****Hogwarts**

**Y puedo superar a todos.**

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

**Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**

**Así que pruébame**

**Y te diré dónde debes estar.**

**Puedes pertenecer a ****Gryffindor****,**

**Donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

**Puedes pertenecer a ****Hufflepuff**

**Donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

**De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de ****Ravenclaw****,**

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**

**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**

**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

**O tal vez en ****Slytherin**

**Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**

**Para lograr sus fines.**

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando les llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete— dijo— Adams, Eric

—¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó el sombrero. James no estaba nervioso. Sabía que quedaría en Gryffindor como su padre; su madre fue una Black y como todos ellos quedó en Slytherin. Sirius en cambio cerró fuertemente los ojos y murmuraba.

—No voy a quedar en Slytherin… romperé la tradición… demostraré que soy un Black diferente —prometió. James sonrió, estaba seguro de que querría ser amigo de este chico Black.

—Black, Sirius —ya se escuchaban los cuchicheos entre los alumnos, diciendo que era lógico que quedaría en Slytherin. El oji-gris solo sonrió y se sentó aparentemente tranquilo en el taburete.

—_Veamos aquí, un Black… pero diferente _—Sirius infló su pecho —_posees un poco de arrogancia digna de tu sangre… pero eres muy leal a tus amigos. También veo valentía muchacho, mucha valentía. ¿En qué casa te pondré? _

—_Por favor en Slytherin no_ —pidió Sirius suplicante.

—_En Slytherin no ¿eh? Bien si así lo quieres la casa perfecta para ti es… _¡GRYFFINDOR! —el pelinegro dejó exhalar todo el aire que había juntado en sus pulmones, le dio una mirada a James y se sentó en la mesa roja, ante los aplausos de los leones y las miradas sorprendidas de las demás casas.

Pasaron muchos nombres hasta que llegó.

—Potter, James —el oji-avellana se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

—_Un Potter… posees valentía y lealtad. También eres inteligente y eres algo ambiciosos. La sangre Black prevalece en tus venas por parte de tu madre… ya tengo decidido que hacer contigo… _¡GRYFFINDOR! —James sonrió serenamente, ya sabía que quedaría allí, no lo puso en duda. Se quitó el sombrero y encaminó en la mesa roja. Se sentó al lado de Sirius y saludó a sus nuevos compañeros. Se hizo amigo rápidamente de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Moon, y de Lily Evans.

Ya estaban por los últimos nombres.

—Wright, Amalia —era la chica pelirroja que estaba en el bote. El sombrero tardó un minuto entero hasta que se decidió—: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los leones aplaudieron contentos de tener a otra leona entre ellos. Ella se sentó al lado de Lily Evans y estrechó la mano de todos. Pero cuando estrechó la de James sintió una descarga eléctrica por su piel. Pero no le prestó atención. A medida que a la niña la llamaban por su nombre. Dejaba en claro que prefería que le digan Amy.

Hasta que Zabini, Andrew fue seleccionado a Slytherin. Cuando el director pidió atención.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— exclamó Dumbledore — ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Espero que los nuevos alumnos estén cómodos. Supongo que deben estar hambrientos así que, a comer.

De repente todo el Gran Comedor se llenó de comida y todos se estaban deleitando con tan jugosos manjares. James se sirvió un poco de pollo asado y papas cocidas, mientras en la mesa de los leones se sembró una conversación sobre familias.

—Soy de Sangre Pura —dijo Amy Wright —mi madre es bruja y mi padre _Squib_, mi padre se puso a llorar de la alegría cuando me llegó mi carta.

Después de esa conversación, llegaron los postres y todos los alumnos quedaron más que satisfechos. Dumbledore se paró y pidió de nuevo atención.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

—Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora todos a dormir —los de primer año siguieron a Arthur Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor, y salieron del Gran Comedor.

Al final de un pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

— ¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

— Et animi pietas* —respondió Arthur, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Los compañeros de cuarto de James eran Sirius, Remus, Peter y Frank. Conversaron un rato más hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió algo.

—Oigan, chicos —llamó el oji-gris —tengo una gran idea.

—Y… ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Frank.

—Merodear por el castillo —respondió —así podemos conocer los pasadizos secretos que hay en Hogwarts.

—Me parece una buena idea —opinaron Peter y James. Pero éste último, al ver que Remus se estaba quedando olvidado le preguntó—: ¿Vienes, Remus?

El peli-castaño asombrado de que lo incluyan asintió. Feliz de tener unos amigos.

—Claro que sí James —accedió.

Los cinco sonrientes se levantaron de la cama, y salieron de su habitación hacia la Sala Común. Iban a salir cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos. Los chicos dieron vuelta lentamente y divisaron una cabellera pelirroja...

* * *

_Et animi pietas* _Valentía y Lealtad

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primera historia...**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
